in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Rise of the Sprout Squad
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & Chilly Bean BAM! Plot Richard and his friends are having a relaxing morning in Echo Creek, when suddenly, a new villain appears, threatening to turn everything into her new fashion palace. Not only that, but she's teamed up with a heavy hitter called Oscar Obsidian. Together, they pose a threat that Richard and his friends are unable to overcome. But in the darkest hour, a new squad of plants joins the battle. What are they fighting for? Will this Sprout Squad turn the tide of the battle? Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *The Sprout Squad (NEW) **Apple John **Wendy **Sharp **Pepper *Shine Fabric (NEW) *Oscar Obsidian (NEW) *Bright Spark Story It's a cloudy and cold morning in Echo Creek. Richard is in his house, hanging out with his friends. *'Richard:' This is a really nice day, isn't it? *'Torchy:' Yeah. *'Richard:' Even though it might be a little chilly outside, we should go for a walk. *'Torchy:' Good idea. *'Kernely:' I like that idea. Richard and co. start walking around Echo Creek. *'Richard:' So far, no signs of villains. *'Jay:' Even if there was one, we'd destroy whoever the villain is! *'Blovy:' Obviously. *'Pealy:' I wonder what the Red Crystals are doing... Suddenly, Richard and his friends receive a distress signal! A villain is attacking! *'Kernely:' Distress signal! But where? *'Richard:' Let's just try to find the villain and we'll simply beat that person up. *'Torchy:' Gotta take to the skies! *flies up high, searching for the villain* Richard and friends search around for the villain. Suddenly, they see a large, muscular, rock-like being, wrecking down buildings with his hands, while a yellow pegasus rests on a floating pillow. * ??? #1: Good job, Oscar. Once we've cleared the idea, we can start putting up the stage for my newest fashion show! * ??? #2: Yes, Miss Shine. Only a couple more buildings, and we'll have enough space to start building. * ??? #1: 'Perfect. *'Richard: Fashion show? Torchy violently rams the large rock being from the sky. The large rock being punches Torchy, dealing him heavy damage and knocking him into a wall. * ??? #2: 'Out of my way, punk! *'Torchy: ...Yikes... * ??? #1: 'What are those plants doing? Who are they? *'Richard: We're part of the Locked Room Gang, and we always save Echo Creek! Now, get out of here, or else. *'Kernely:' What he said! *'??? #1: '''You want to stop me? You don't know me at all then. I'm Shine Fabric, the most elegant and beautiful pony of Equestria. And as the beauty queen I am, I always get what I want. No one is going to deny me anything. Right, Oscar Obsidian? *'Oscar Obsidian: Yes, Miss Shine! *'Shine Fabric: '''Who knew the duller cousins of gemstones would be so effective as henchmen? Oscar, get rid of those annoying plants immediately! *'Oscar Obsidian: 'Yes, Miss Shine! ''Oscar Obsidian punches the ground with so much strength, that it creates a shockwave of energy that blows Richard and all his friends into a building. They crash through the wall, and the building starts crumbling. * 'Shine Fabric: '''Make sure those foolish weeds don't mess with us any further. We can't allow anyone to interfere with my newest fashion show! *'Richard: ...Oh no. The building's falling apart! We gotta get out! Everyone escapes the building. *'Richard:' Whew... *to Oscar Obsidian* Grgh! You're going down! *slashes with his Ice Sword* Torchy shoots fireballs at Oscar Obsidian while Kernely lobs flaming butter. Pealy shoots peanuts at Oscar Obsidian as Jay turns into a spiky water ball and rams Oscar. Blovy, meanwhile, slaps and kicks Oscar. Oscar Obsidian takes all the damage, but doesn't seem to be getting any weaker. * Shine Fabric: 'You foolish weeds! He's an obsidian! One of the hardest rocks ever! I doubt you puny plants will even manage to do a scratch on him! Oscar, show these pests what you can do. * '''Oscar Obsidian: '''Yes, Miss Shine. ''Oscar Obsidian uses one of his hands to lift a car, and toss it at Richard and his friends. He then does the same with his other hand, and continues lifting cars to then through them at the heroes. *'''Richard: Cars! Everyone dodges the cars. *'Richard:' That was close. *continues slashing at Oscar* Everyone keeps attacking Oscar Obsidian. Oscar continues taking the damage, without blocking or dodging whatsoever. However, Richard and the others see that Oscar Obsidian is still not showing any signs of being hurt at all. * Oscar Obsidian: 'You puny plants don't stand a chance. ''Oscar Obsidian punches Richard into a wall, severly hurting him to the point he can barely move. Then he grabs Torchy and throws him into Kernely. He grabs a car and uses it to smash Pealy. then, he grabs Blovy and Jay, before tossing them against the wall. Everyone in Richard's team is severly hurt, while Oscar Obsidian, despite receiving heavy punishment, doesn't seem damaged at all. *'''Kernely: Ow... *'Blovy:' ...The pain... *'Torchy:' We should go to the hospital. *'Richard:' ...Sounds like a good plan. In the hospital, while Richard and his friends are recovering... *'Richard:' That big rock was strong! *'Kernely:' Yeah, right? He didn't seem to take any damage! Odd. *'Torchy:' But don't worry! Once we recover, maybe we can find some people to help. Then we must fight smarter, as Ace says! *'Richard:' Mmhm...but the recovery will take a bit. *'Blovy:' Okay then. *'Pealy:' I had cracks on my head! Fortunately, they're stitched now. *'Jay:' Let's hope we can win the second time. A considerable amount of time later, Richard and his friends have recovered enough to leave the hospital and try again. It's nighttime, and the plants see that Shine Fabric not only has succeeded in wrecking a large section of Echo Creek, but she also has her stage set up for the fashion show. *'Richard:' Oh my goodness... *'Torchy:' This is bad. *'Kernely:' Oh no... *'Torchy:' Remember what Ace said! *'Richard:' Got it. *lobs a frozen melon at Shine Fabric, bringing her attention* *'Shine Fabric: '''Ouch! *''looks at Richard and his friends* ''You! What do you want now, despicable weeds? Did you come to see my fashion show? It will begin very soon. *'Richard:' ''*sarcastically* Yeah, and it will be very cool! *lobs more frozen melons at her* Torchy shoots fireballs while flying, Kernely lobs flaming butter, Pealy shoots peanuts, Jay confuses the pony by circling around her as a spiky water ball, then rams into her, and Blovy slaps and kicks Shine Fabric. However, Shine Fabric quickly flies out of the way, dodging all the attacks. * Shine Fabric: '''*''frustrated*''This is just great... Oscar Obsidian! * '''Oscar Obsidian: ''*appears nearby* Yes? * '''Shine Fabric: '''Do me a favor and get rid of these pests! I though you had already killed them or something. * '''Oscar Obsidian: '''I've got this covered. * '''Shine Fabric: '''Good. Now take care of them, I need to get everything ready for the fashion show. *''flies away* * Oscar Obsidian: 'You will regret coming back. *''cracks his knuckles* *'''Richard: Not him again! Kernely, Blovy, let's do a combo. *'Kernely:' Okay! *'Blovy:' Let's do this! The three do a combo at Oscar Obsidian. However, the combo does nothing to Oscar Obsidian. He just takes the hit directly, without any apparent damage. * Oscar Obsidian: 'Get out of here. ''Oscar Obsidian lifts Richard and his friends with his hands, before tossing them far away. They fly through the night sky for a while, before falling in a junkyard. *'''Richard: Ugh... *gets up* Where are we? This doesn't look familiar. Kernely gets up and shakes off junk. *'Kernely:' Bleh, we got thrown this far...into a junkyard! *'Pealy:' Yeah, right! Fortunately, our injuries don't seem as bad as before. *'Richard:' Yup. But what's the name of this junkyard, anyway? Blovy gets up with a plastic bucket on her head. *'Blovy:' I dunno, Rick. *'Kernely:' Yeah, I'm sorry, but we honestly don't know. *'Richard:' Okay then. *'Blovy:' Maybe let's just stay here for now. *'Richard:' Yeah. Suddenly, the plants hear a voice. * ???: Booooo... No matter where Richard and his friends looked at, there was no clue of where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, they all start getting pretty frightened. *'Richard:' What was that? *'Torchy:' I-Is this a ghost junkyard or...? *'Kernely:' We don't know. *'Pealy:' Yeah, it can't be one of Richard's ghost friends. *'Jay:' I-I-I agree with Pealy. *'Blovy:' *very frightened* S-Seriously, who's making all that- As everyone is coming together, shivering in fear, a ghost pepper pops out from behind. * ???: 'BOO! ''Richard and all his friends get scared by the ghost pepper that popped up so suddenly. *'''Everyone (except the Ghost Pepper): EEK! *'Richard:' ...Ugh. W-Who are you? The ghost pepper starts laughing when she sees everyone so afraid. * ???: ''*laughing* You should have seen your faces! *''laughs some more* Suddenly, from the other side of the junkyard, a mysterious silhouette pops up, making Richard and his friends get even more afraid than before. It turns out it's a witch hazel. * ???: 'Pepper! Don't tell me you're scaring people again! * '''Pepper: '''Aw, come on Wendy! It's very fun! You should try it yourself! * '''Wendy: '''Sorry guys, Pepper just "loves" to scare people. *'Richard: O-Okay then. *'Torchy:' Huh. *'Kernely:' We were thrown into this junkyard by a large rock being that's allies with a pony called Shine Fabric. And what's the junkyard called? *'Wendy: '''We have no idea. We moved here recently. *'Pepper: Yeah, some colorful pony took over our home! *'Wendy: '''Now that you mention it though, she had a henchman that was a huge obsidian rock. Oscar was his name, I think... *'Richard: Shine Fabric. That's her name. And you're pretty much right, Wendy. And I'm pretty sure his surname's Obsidian. *'Torchy:' So his full name is Oscar Obsidian...okay. *'Pepper: '''Yes! Those were the meanies that kicked us out of our real home! Oh, if I ever see those two again, I'm going to haunt them big time! *'Wendy: So, I assume that pony and her rock henchman did the same thing to you guys, right? *'''Kernely: Yeah. *'Richard:' Do you have any other friends? *'Wendy: '''Yes, we do. Come with us. We'll take you to the rest of our team. *'Pepper: *''teasing* That is, unless you're too "scared" to come! *''laughs* Come on, it's only a joke! Come with us! *'''Richard: Okay! Richard and his friends follow Wendy and Pepper. The witch hazel and ghost pepper lead Richard and his friends into a small room, lighted dimly by an old chandelier. There, an Apple Mortar and an Endurian are playing cards on a small wooden table. * Wendy: 'Guys, those are Apple John and Sharp. They're part of our team. * '''Apple John: '''Wendy? Pepper? Why did you bring strangers to our hideout? * '''Pepper: '''They seem to be good guys. * '''Wendy: '''They fought the pony and the rock too. * '''Apple John: '''Oh, they did? * '''Sharp: '''You know what they say: "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." * '''Wendy: '''Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Wendy, and this mischievous ghost pepper here is Pepper. * '''Pepper: '''Hi! *'Richard: Heya, I'm Richard Melon. *'Torchy:' Hi there, Torchy Snap here, former guardian of Firetundra. *'Kernely:' I'm Kernely Pop, princess of Foodland! *'Pealy:' Oh, hello! I'm Pealy-nutty, prince of Foodland. *'Jay:' I'm "Spiky" Jay Martin. *'Blovy:' And I'm Blovy Blower! Nice to meet you! *'Wendy: '''Nice to meet all of you too. *'Apple John: As you heard, I'm Apple John, and this spiky guy next to me is Sharp. Together with Wendy and Pepper, we're the Sprout Squad! *'''Richard: Interesting. And I'm getting scared that Shine Fabric might be performing now. *'Kernely & Blovy:' Yeah, us too. *'Pepper: '''She did say she was planning to do some sort of fashion show. *'Sharp: If only we could go and defeat her, we could make her return our home to us. *'Apple John: '''That would be possible, except for the fact that Oscar Obsidian is around guarding Shine Fabric all the time! That obsidian doesn't take damage at all from my attacks! *'Sharp: 'Mine neither. *'Richard: Not even my combo with Kernely and Blovy! He didn't seem to take damage! *'Torchy:' ...Wait. Wendy, could your magic work? *'Wendy: '''Hm... that might actually work. I only need to find the right spell to use on him. *'Apple John: I know! Cast a spell on me to make me just as big and strong as that obsidian himself! Richard then remembers what Ace had told to him and the others last time, about not fighting harder, but smarter. *'''Richard: Wait...if we all fight smarter, we could eventually find his weakness. So, does anyone agree? *'Torchy:' Yeah! *'Kernely & Blovy:' We do! *'Pealy:' I think that works. *'Jay:' Yes. *'Apple John: '''So, no strength-augmenting spells? *'Wendy: I think Richard is right. We should focus more on fighting smarter, not harder. *'Apple John: '''I guess you're right. *'Pepper: 'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go show that rock and that pony what happens when you mess with the Sprout Squad! *'Richard: Yeah, now let's gooooo! The gang head back to Echo Creek. There, they see that Shine Fabric has her fashion show going all rady, while Oscar Obsidian is near her as her bodyguard. To make matters worse, the place is guarded by dozens of pony-shaped robots! * Pepper: 'This is gonna be tough... * '''Wendy: '''We can't back off now. * '''Apple John: '''Exactly. We have to move on, no matter what! ''Shine Fabric is seen talking with another villain, Bright Spark. * 'Bright Spark: '''You don't have to fear a thing, Shine Fabric! My robots are the best security guards of Equestria! * '''Shine Fabric: '''Good. Recently there's been some annoying plant pest getting in the way of my plans. * '''Bright Spark: '''No need to fear! My robots will handle them easily! * '''Shine Fabric: '''I hope so. If this night everything goes right, I'll pay you handsomely. *''shows Bright Spark a suitcase full of money* * 'Bright Spark: '''Deal! Robots, keep your eyes peeled! * '''Robots: '''Yes, doctor! ''The robots spread around the area, making sure Richard and his plants don't return to foil Shine Fabric's plans. * 'Pepper: '''Eek! They have another ally! * '''Apple John: '''Come on. We have to finish this business now! *'Richard: Got it. *quietly* Wendy, turn us invisible. *'Wendy: '''Got it. ''Wendy casts a spell on Richard, his friends, and the Sprout Squad, making them all invisible. * Pepper: 'Ooh, if I could scare people when I was visible, I'll surely scare them even more now! * '''Sharp: '''Remember our objective. Stay focused. * '''Pepper: '''Ok... * '''Wendy: '''Well, let's go. ''The gang sneak past the robots. After sneaking past the robots, they see that Oscar Obsidian is up ahead. * 'Apple John: '*''whispers* There's the big guy. * '''Pepper: '''What do we do? *'Richard: *whispering* Let's sneak past. *'Wendy: '''There's a problem though. The way to Shine Fabric is past that door. If we open the door, Oscar is definitely going to know what we're up to. *'Pepper: I could pass through the door, but what about you guys? *'''Richard: *whispering* Nope. *'Torchy:' *whispering* No. *'Kernely:' *whispering* Not me. *'Pepper: '''Well, this is going to be a problem... *'Wendy: I've got an idea. Watch this. Wendy casts a spell on Oscar Obsidian, turning him into a little puff-shroom. * 'Wendy: '''There we go. *'Richard: *whispering* Wendy, that might be a bad idea... *'Wendy: '''Why do you say so? *'Richard:' The robots might see this. *'Wendy: I've got it covered. *''winks* '' Wendy sends the puff-shroom off to where the robots are. The robots see the puff-shroom and chase him away, leaving the fashion show unguarded. * 'Wendy: '''That'll keep them busy for a while. Let's go for Shine Fabric now. ''However, just as they were going towards the room where Shine Fabric is, the effect of Wendy's invisibility spell wears off. *'''Richard: We're visible again! *'Pepper: '''Oh, for a second I thought I had gotten the ability to see invisible things! *'Apple John: Wendy, can you cast the invisibility spell on us again? *'Wendy: '''Sorry. That spell takes lots of magic to perform. After casting it once, it takes me at least 24 hours to be able to cast it again. *'Richard: Yikes. *'Pepper: '''I guess we can't turn invisible again, then. *'Sharp: What now? *'Apple John: '''We'll have to face Shine Fabric like this! We passed the robot guards, and Oscar Obsidian. Shine Fabric is all that's left. We've made it this far, we'll figure out how to defeat Shine Fabric. Now come on guys! Let's show that pony the true power of plants! *'Torchy: Yeah, let's go! The gang goes to confront Shine Fabric. * Shine Fabric: 'You plants again? Oscar, come to take care of these nuisances! ''However, no one comes. * 'Shine Fabric: '''Oscar! Where are you, big boulder? * '''Wendy: '''Sorry Shine Fabric, but I believe he's a puff-shroom now. * '''Shine Fabric: '''What!? * '''Pepper: '''You should've seen your face! *''laughs* * 'Shine Fabric: '''Enough of this! It's time for me to show you why you should never mess with my plans! ''Shine Fabric gets off of her floating pillow, and starts flying. *'''Richard: Now she's flying! *lobs frozen melons at Shine Fabric* *'Shine Fabric: '*''quickly dodges the frozen melons* Get lost, group of annoying plants! *'Apple John: Hey, we've got some unfinished business to take care of! *'Shine Fabric: '''Wait a moment... you guys? *'Pepper: 'Yup, the Sprout Squad is back! *'Sharp: 'You didn't think we'd just let you take over our home without fighting back, did you? *'Shine Fabric: It doesn't matter. I stopped you once, and them twice. *'Apple John: '''But have you stopped us together? *'Richard:' What he said. *'Shine Fabric: You may have stopped that blockhead of an obsidian, and you may have proved that Bright Spark's robots are pretty much useless, but I won't go down that easily! Shine Fabric shoots long pieces of fabric towards the plants, tying them up in the colorful fabrics. *'''Blovy: Huh?! *'Kernely:' We're tied by fabric! There must be only one way to get out. *'Pepper: '''I've got an idea! ''Pepper becomes intangible, and therefore easily gets out of the trap of fabric. * Shine Fabric: Huh? * Pepper: '*''floats towards Shine Fabric and becomes tangible again* ''I guess you didn't know that ghosts can pass through solid objects. ''Sharp uses his spikes to rip through the fabric, and then helps the others, while Pepper flies near Shine Fabric, attempting to attack her. Torchy also shoots fireballs at Shine Fabric. Shine Fabric dodges the fireballs, while Apple John shoots apple cores at her as well. *'''Torchy: Wow, she's fast! Kernely, Richard, Pealy, you three attack as well. *'Richard:' Got it. Richard lobs frozen melons while throwing icy daggers at Shine Fabric. Pealy shoots peanuts at Shine Fabric while Kernely lobs flaming butter. Shine Fabric, however, continues to dodge all the attacks. * Pepper: 'Wow, she's fast! *'Torchy: That's what I said! *'Richard:' *growls* Wendy, make something that homes into her. *'Wendy: '''I think I have a better idea. ''Wendy casts a spell on Shine Fabric, making her move much slower than usual. *'Richard:' That works too. * Apple John: 'Good job Wendy! Now we can attack her! ''Torchy shoots more fireballs at Shine Fabric. Shine Fabric still tries to dodge the fireballs, and manages to do so. * 'Apple John: '''Come on guys! Let's do this together! ''Apple John shoots apple cores at Shine Fabric, Pepper floats around Shine Fabric, attacking her, and Wendy shoots magic blasts at her. Richard lobs frozen melons at Shine Fabric, Torchy shoots fireballs at her, Kernely lobs flaming butter at her, Pealy shoots peanuts at Shine Fabric, Jay shoots spines at her and Blovy blows mini tornados at her. Finally, Shine Fabric becomes overwhelmed with all the attacks, and falls, defeated. * 'Shine Fabric: '''No! * '''Apple John: '''It's over Shine Fabric. Time to get out of here, and give us our homes back! * '''Shine Fabric: '''Oh really? * '''Apple John: '''Yes, or else! *''gets ready to shoot more apple cores at her* * 'Bright Spark: '*''pops up* I guess this means I won't be getting that check, right? * '''Shine Fabric: '''Get out of here! ''Shien Fabric presses a button, causes Bright Spark to be ejecting out of the area, all the way back to his lab. *'''Richard: Well, at least we won. *'Kernely:' So what's next? *'Shine Fabric: '''Next is for you to say bye! ''Shine Fabric wraps and traps Richard Melon in a colorful fabric, before flying away, carrying him with her. * Wendy: 'She's taking away Richard! * '''Shine Fabric: '''This will show you to never mess with me in the future! Just wait until I take him back to my house, where I'll get rid of this melon forever with weedspray! * '''Apple John: '''Bring him back! * '''Shine Fabric: '''Come for him! *''flies away* * 'Pepper: '''Come on! We've got to catch up and save Richard! *'Torchy: Got it. *flies away* *'Kernely:' All plants on the ground, let's run for Richard! *'Blovy:' Will do. The plants chase Shine Fabric, but now, the slowdown effect has weared off, so Shine Fabric has all her speed back. *'Kernely:' Great, she's got her speed back! Speed us up, Wendy! *'Wendy: '''Here I go! ''Wendy casts a spell on the plants, making them all move faster. *'Blovy:' Oh yeah! *'Pealy:' You're good! *'Wendy: '''Thanks. Now let's hurry to save Richard! ''The plants are catching up to Shine Fabric, who is still flying away with Richard. * Pepper: 'Come on! * '''Wendy: '''Pepper, lift me up! * '''Pepper: '''Got it! ''Pepper lifts up Wendy, and then flies towards Shine Fabric. * 'Shine Fabric: '''You won't stop me this time! * '''Pepper: '''Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that! * '''Wendy: '''Take this! ''Wendy casts a spell on Shine Fabric, making her fall asleep. However, this also causes her to stop flying. Both Shine Fabric and Richard begin to fall all the way back to the ground. * 'Apple John: '''They're falling! * '''Wendy: '''Come on Pepper! We've got to catch them! * '''Pepper: '''Ready! ''Pepper flies towards the falling pony and the falling watermelon as fast as she can. Wendy, who is riding on Pepper, catches both of them. * 'Wendy: '''Gotcha! * '''Apple John: '''Nice work, Wendy! * '''Pepper: '''Hey, I helped too! * '''Wendy: '''Yes, you did. ''Pepper flies back to the ground, allowing Wendy to land safely. Then, Wendy puts Shine Fabric on the ground, and unties Richard. * 'Wendy: '''There you go, Richard. *'Richard: Thanks! *blushes* *'Kernely:' Now we better get away before Shine Fabric wakes up and possibly kidnap one of us again. *'Wendy: '''You're right. *'Apple John: Thanks for the help guys! Now the Sprout Squad can go back home! *'Pepper: '''Yay! *'Richard: Bye. *'Wendy: '''Bye! Anytime you want to visit us, just head over to Turquoise Meadow. That's the name of the town we live in. *'Apple John: Bye guys! *'''Kernely: Bye. The two groups leave. After... *'Richard:' Say, we almost died the first time. *'Pealy:' Yeah, not exactly. But we were hurt. *'Kernely:' I'm wondering what Red Fork and the others are doing... *'Blovy:' Honestly, we all don't know. Perhaps they could be out fighting villains. *'Richard:' Yeah. And it's pretty late now, so might as well go to bed. *'Torchy:' Is it a sleepover? *'Richard:' Yes! *'Torchy:' Alright! The plants go inside Richard's house for a sleepover. (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek